finding harry
by LM Ryder the Batty Bat
Summary: what if what harry thought was the truth isn't? sample chapter if you want me to keep writing review, otherwise i am not wasting my time on it and i will rewrite it as Snarry. WARNING: abuse... rated for a reason complete for now. flame me if you like just a sample chapter to see how popular this Sev/Minerva pairing is. if it's not i'm rewriting as Snarry.


Title: finding Harry

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Family

Characters: Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy Draco Malfoy Harry Potter Petunia Dursley/Vernon Dursley Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Summary: secrets have been kept children and mothers manipulated and one senile cantankerous meddling old man is hell bent upon keeping the boy who lived in the dark about his life... unfortunately for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall take the boy his letter...

Author Notes: prequel to Twist of Fate series which has now been discontinued as i am going to rewrite the series as Snarry...

Warning: evil manipulative Dumbledore. I wrote two pages of this by hand and I am winging the rest on the computer...

AU series, which features: Good Tuney and Dudley, good Malfoys, good Bella, evil manipulative Molly, Percy, Ginny, and abusive Vernon and Marge Dursley, good Voldemort evil Umbridge (more evil than usual that is!) headmaster Flitwick, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Dumbledore. Wolf-Star girl Harry (eventually) Bio-Severitus Bio-Draconitis (Sev is Draco's father) Senerva pairing Jealous Sev (when Lockhart shows up) no Hagrid. Seriously evil Rodolphus Rabastan and my vicious OC who replaces Bellatrix as the evil woman in the trio Violetta – the younger sister of the Lestranges.

Will feature characters from Star Wars, Batman, Dogma, Blow Dry and Robin Hood Prince of Thieves among other fandoms. Will eventually be a reading the Harry Potter books story. (In book 4 of the twist of fate quadrilogy) Evil Gryffindors good Slytherins Minerva McGonagall as head of Ravenclaw

If anyone is willing to beta for me, I would be grateful. I know I suck at writing and am seriously considering giving it up.

Twist of fate series Prequel (short sample chapter)

Finding Harry

Minerva's viewpoint

All of the new first years had replied to their letters except for one. Harry Potter had not responded and time was rapidly running out. Severus and I were sorting through the responses so that we could write the list for the sorting ceremony. I had sent out no fewer than 100 letters to Harry Potter and still nothing.

"Something has to be done..." Severus began "I know Sev but what? I've tried every transfiguration trick I know I don't know what else to do"

"I do"

"what?"

"We go to the boy's house and we tell him the truth."

The floo in my office suddenly flared into life and Sirius and Remus stepped through.

"Hello there" said Remus

"we have news" said Sirius "grave news" added Sirius

"someone has manipulated the truth about Harry" "and about his aunt and cousin as well." "Severus, Harry is your son"

"Say that again" "Harry Potter is your son" Severus fainted, landing with an almighty crash at my feet. With a mildly sinister grin, Sirius said "Aguamenti" and water poured out of Sirius's wand tip onto Severus's face.

Severus opened his eyes, took out his wand and reversed the stream of water so that it splashed Sirius in the face, then he ended the incantation and used a silent bat-bogey hex on Sirius. I helped Severus to his feet as Sirius said

"Sit down Sev, we have more to tell you" "go on" he pulled me onto his lap and said "Ok I'm listening." "The boy you think is your godson is also your son" "how is that possible?" "Don't you remember?" "No" "you had a one night stand with Narcissa while she and I had split up in 7th year you and Lily had split up as well because she thought James Potter was handsome... turns out he is as evil as Peter Pettigrew and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore before him" said a voice from the fireplace.

"Lucius"

"Don't worry Sev I forgave you for it, you have helped Narcissa and I raise Draco as ours."  
"Does either of the boys know?"  
"No"  
"Speaking of Draco, he had a bad fall from his broom yesterday and he's hurt his neck. He's a bit upset and frightened at the thought of coming to Hogwarts he's also tired and sore from his fall." "Lucius I need help!" cried Narcissa "I'll come through"  
"no it's fine Sev, you have school responsibilities to deal with first. I'll tell him you'll come through later but you have something really important to do first." "Ok" Lucius ended the floo call. "Let's go and find Harry" "Dudley and Petunia have magic too... Dumbledore has put a block on it."  
"Let's go" We left the school and once outside the anti-apparition wards, we apparate to Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey. Regulus was waiting for us, we had sent him a message to come and meet us there.

Dudley's viewpoint

Harry was doing chores, I was helping, I did not want to sit around and watch TV all day. Mum was in the living room, she was busy doing something... I had no idea what she was doing. She told Harry and me to do chores and leave her to work in peace. We had just finished putting a load of laundry in the washing machine when the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it you two stay through there," said Mum

Petunia's viewpoint

I answered the door, four adults stood on the front porch "Hello Tuney"  
"Severus! How are you! Come in, bring your friends in... BOYS!" I thundered Harry and Dudley came hurrying through to the living room.

"Yes mum?"  
"Yes Aunt Petunia?"  
"There's someone I would like you to meet"

Severus's viewpoint  
Petunia brought Harry and Dudley through to the living room. She kept glancing nervously out of the window as though she expected it to explode.  
"Are you ok Petunia?"  
"yes, I'm fine" she said distractedly.  
"ok" "I'll make tea" said Harry  
"I'll help"  
"that's ok boys" I said and I conjured a tea service full of tea.  
The Hogwarts elves had shown me how to do that.  
"wow" said Harry "Magic is real?" asked a very confused Dudley "yes"

Regulus' viewpoint

"Petunia I need to speak to you in private" "ok" We went into the kitchen where I cast a muffliato charm. "you keep looking nervously through the front window as though you expect it to explode at any second" I said "what is wrong?" "I..."

Petunia's viewpoint  
Should I tell this young man about Vernon? Probably. He could probably help. "I... I began" Dudley came through and hugged me  
"Dudders what's wrong?"  
"I think you should tell him mum. He can help"  
"ok"  
"I'll go back through..."  
"thank you"  
"Petunia, Dudley is right I can help."

"ok... Vernon is violent and abusive and if things aren't done how he likes them when he wants them done he reacts violently. His sister is even worse!"  
"what has he done to you? has he ever hurt the boys?"  
"he raped me again last night. He never touches Dudley, just makes him watch but poor Harry, he's vicious with Harry. Kicked him down the stairs just for fun... makes him do all the chores and everything has to be done by the time he gets in from work or else." "We will fix this Petunia I promise."  
END OF SAMPLE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW 

AN: the site took out all of my paragraph breaks grrrr sorry


End file.
